scooter14sfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly J. Sinclair
This page was copied and originated from the Degrassi Wikia and Holly J. Sinclair Page we where given permissons by the admins. Holly Jeanette "Holly J." Sinclair is a graduate of Degrassi Community School and was valedictorian of the class of 2011. She is currently attend Yale University with her boyfriend Declan Coyne. When she first transferred over from Lakehurst Secondary School, she was only known as the younger sister of Heather Sinclair. Holly J. gained her reputation from Heather and used to be the former mean girl of the school, but is now a far kinder and popular person. The former student council president and Power Squad captain, Holly J. is shown to be an overachiever, sometimes seems to overwork herself, trying to reach the best of her ability. She recently found out that she was adopted and has found her birth mom, Dawn. She is best friends are Fiona Coyne and Anya MacPherson, friends with Chantay Black, Spinner Mason, Jane Vaughn, Violet James, and Bailey Pickett, and rivals with Darcy Edwards and Mia Jones. She is portrayed by Charlotte Arnold. Backround Holly J is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi. For more info on the topic, please see http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Holly_J._Sinclair Charater History She first appears in Moving On at Fiona's condo. Holly J cheers Fiona up that she only has to stay at Degrassi for one more semester. Fiona tells her not to tell Declan that she is a lesbian, because she never told him yet. Later, Holly J and Fiona are waiting for Declan to arrive. Once he finally gets there, they rush to the door and give him a welcome hug. Dawn and Mrs. Coyne follow him in and ask if the three of them are ready to go. Once they leave, Declan tries to tell Holly J something, but he gets interupted by the car horn, and decide to talk later. He gives her a hug in return, and Fiona tells them they have all the time in the world to talk at Yale. After they arrive at Yale, the two moms told Holly J and Declan they were going to take a tour, and that they should come along. Holly J tells them later that she wants to get into her room first, and takes Declan with her. Declan continues with what he was going to say, saying how he wants to be with her now that there is nothing stopping them from seperating. Holly J tells him she isn't ready yet, and wants to wait until she can get over the fact that she is adopted. Declan can wait, but he doesn't know how much long. They are interupted agian when Bailey Pickett asks if they need help getting to their room, and what room they are in. Holly J finds out that Bailey is one of her roomates. The three leave to go to the room to unpack. They arrive at the room, hearing a girl on her cell phone. Fiona finds Declan and Holly J outside the room, and had help from a girl named Violet get there. Violet makes sure that all five of them aren't in the room together. Bailey tries to open the door, but Violet takes the key from her and jams it in their. They open the door to find Mia in the dorm calling her mom. When she hangs up, she is suprised and shocked that Holly J. got accepted, and that shes in the same dorm as her. When they both realize the other is their roomate, Bailey interupts agian, but tells everyone she'll try to be quiet. Violet is eger to get into the room, but stops. Holly J and Mia get angery at eachother and tell who's off limits. Holly J announces that Declan and her are dating, which shocks Declan. They continue to get angry at eachother, until Holly J leaves to go get her bags. Declan and Fiona follow her out, and Declan questions their status. She tells him their dating, and how she can't take Mia by herself. She tells him that she use to be a queen-bee at Degrassi, but changed before she met him. He tells her he doesn't care who she is, just as long as their together, hes fine. They end the scene with a kiss. Trivia *She was the first female character to start a relationship in the Degrassi Graduates series. Other couples were already dating before the series started. *Has the first line in the series. The second being her best friend, Fiona Quotes Relationships *Declan Coyne **Start Up: Moving On (101) Category:Relationships Category:College Category:Degrassi Graduates Main Characters